


Maybe some magic?

by legendarycomputerpoetry



Series: The Demon Brothers and You [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarycomputerpoetry/pseuds/legendarycomputerpoetry
Summary: “I don’t practice magic. That’s more of a Satan thing,” you offered sadly. Deep down, you’d like to be able to do such things, but the R.A.D. classes you were in didn’t cover the magic arts, “Maybe you should ask him, Beel.”Beel blushed, looking down at his hands, “But I want you to make the food.”
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: The Demon Brothers and You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124192
Kudos: 30





	Maybe some magic?

**Author's Note:**

> We're almost to the end of this series. 
> 
> Just one more...and we're at my favorite demon brother! That fic will be extra fluffy for sure (✿˶˘ ³˘)~♡

Beel was becoming more and more frustrated. Hearing all of your tales exploring patisseries or going to amusement parks and eating what humans called cotton candy made him  _ super _ jealous. It was next to impossible to traverse outside of the demon world because of Lucifer, who was answering to Diavolo, who also wouldn’t be okay with it. There were safety concerns surrounding such a trip.

“I want to eat human food,” Beel decided to ask you while hovering around you in the kitchen. You were fixing yourself a simple lunch, “Can you make me some?”

You finished putting the final touches on your sandwich before turning back to him, “There’s not many human world ingredients here, so it’d be hard to make something authentic. And you know we can’t go back to my world.”

“Maybe some magic?”

“I don’t practice magic. That’s more of a Satan thing,” you offered sadly. Deep down, you’d like to be able to do such things, but the R.A.D. classes you were in didn’t cover the magic arts, “Maybe you should ask him, Beel.”

Beel blushed, looking down at his hands, “But I want  _ you _ to make the food.”

You sighed, not sure what to say to that. It was possible to teach yourself magic, but with the endless mountain of tasks Diavolo has been giving you, time wasn’t something you could just give away. But then again, you wanted to be closer to Beel. He was almost  _ never _ alone and that’s okay, but you’ve been in the demon realm for six months now. You felt like you didn't truly know him.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

You slipped into the library with Beel. Both of you scanned the room for any signs of Satan. No blonde hair or dark green colors obstructed your vision.

“Okay. We’re in the clear,” You looked at Beel with a smirk, “Now show me some magic books.”

Beel shot a smirk straight back; it was like an arrow into your heart. Despite outward appearances, Beel was rather well-versed in books and managed to find one that would help you mimic food in under twenty minutes. The two of you took it back to the kitchen, sitting at the table to read it.

“Here’s the food stuff,” Beel leaned closer to you so he could turn the page.

Your fingertips touched his. Feeling embarrassed, you pulled yours away. Being this close to Beel, so close that you could smell his cologne (he wore  _ cologne _ ?!) and hear his breath matching yours. This is the most time the two of you had spent together alone.

Turns out, the food magic was simple and could be done by young demons just starting elementary school. So it was something even  _ you _ , a human being, could do.

Beel waited at the kitchen table. You could feel his eyes burning into the back of your skull as you made pumpkin flavored cupcakes. The smell of freshly baked goods filled the room as you opened the oven to take the morsels out. When you stepped back to place the hot cupcakes on the counter, you hit a solid mass. It was Beel.

“That smells really good,” Beel whispered, practically drooling, “Are you done yet?”

“I just have to put the frosting on,” you replied just as quietly. Turning to look at him, you blushed at the proximity, “Just a few more minutes, okay?”

Beel hummed. Out of nowhere, you felt the sudden urge to kiss him on the cheek. So you did. Much to your surprise, he didn’t look upset about it. In fact, Beel was smiling.

“Was that part of the recipe? Humans are so strange…”

Laughing, you put the tray on the counter carefully, “No….I just,” you looked down in embarrassment, “really wanted to do that. But I guess  _ we _ could make it part of the recipe.”

Beel’s smile shined brighter than the sun right now, “I’d like that very much. Now let’s eat!”

You held his hand in yours. He was so happy and he made you so happy. The two of you ate the pumpkin cupcakes and later, when Satan came stomping in to look for one of his books, you shared an amused look with Beel. Food really is the way to a man’s heart, after all.


End file.
